


Turn Back Time: Date time

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked on fanfiction to write the date I made Emma ask to Regina in the last chapter of Turn Back Time. So... here it is. It contains some major references about TBT so I recommend to read the other story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back Time: Date time

I'm still coming around

I keep chasing dreams- Aqua; Around the world

The fancy little restaurant in the middle of Storybrooke was packed to the brim and some of the waiters were even trying to put some more chairs in the already full place. As good for the business that was neither of the workers there deluded themselves; that night they were the protagonists because of the two women who were currently eating their seconds between blushes and smirks as the murmur from the other tables grew exponentially every time they held each other’s hands or locked her eyes.

“This is ridiculous” Muttered Regina as she ate quite calmly considering the ravenous looks she was receiving from the rest of the once cursed citizens.  

Emma nodded but winked at Ruby who was seated across where they were with her phone in her right hand as she tried to capture the couple’s dinner second by second. It was annoying but also quite interesting to see the incredible good response they were receiving from the people.

“At least we can smile for the paparazzi” She whispered to Regina as she signaled with her left hand at Ruby and the many others who were trying to make photos of them not as subtly as they thought they were.

Regina rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement as she smiled slightly for the hundred time that night, they had been barely able to enjoy their time together but even if the date was resulting in a completely disaster in that aspect Emma’s calm demeanor and little jokes were helping her to feel more like herself towards the other woman.

“I wanted to talk though” Regina finally said while trying not to look at Emma’s cleavage too noticeably.

When the blonde had finally arrived sporting one of the best attires Regina had ever seen the woman’s with the brunette’s mouth had turned into water and now that she could see how the soft-looking blouse hugged Emma’s chest perfectly leaving the enough amount of pale skin visible she was having troubles to not look as aroused as she was. Not in front of the whole adult population of Storybrooke if she had a say.

Emma raised her brows when her eyes caught where the other woman was looking and teasingly she moved forward, forgetting about her food already and the hundreds of whispers that resonated around them. She was still nervous, afraid Regina would said her that they couldn’t be together for some reason or another but looking at how Regina reacted to her, open and unbidden instead of closeted like both of them had been behaving before The Queen’s meddling, she had the instinct of teasing the normal ever-composed woman.

The blonde woman coughed a little as she tried not to blush when Ruby’s laugh rose between the mass of curious witnesses. The werewolf was really enjoying herself as it seemed.

“I also wanted that” Emma finally said after Regina’s brown eyes returned back at her “I just… well, I suppose taking into account where we live and everything it looks like we don’t even have that privilege so it’s better to see the bright side of it”

Regina sighed and nodded, already thinking on who could possibly would have told the rest of the city where they were going to dinner. Snow probably.

“After the dessert I’m going to evaporate us” She warned while signaling at the nearest waitress with a movement of her hand “I’m not going to be the show of these people any longer that the absolutely necessary”

Emma nodded as a new swirl of nervousness grew inside of her. Teasing and being with Regina in the open was uncomfortable but actually talking with the older woman closed her throat tightly.

“We can always go now” She croaked as she tried to hide her fidgeting hands under the tablecloth.

After what had happened at Regina’s doorstep she both dreaded and desired to be in the brunette’s immediate vicinity. The other woman made her nervous but after the insight of Regina The Queen had shown her Emma wanted to know more about the playful side of Regina she had witnessed with the woman’s past self, or whatever the other woman wanted to show her.

Regina smirked as she realized how Emma’s apparent confidence disappeared leaving the nervous woman she was accustomed to see. Thinking about how The Queen had put the blonde in compromising positions with only a whisper she tilted her head, one part of her brain already thinking of the infinite possibilities that could gave to her if Emma reacted to her like she had had with the other woman. Whereas it had been annoying how her other self tried once and again to make Emma do the unthinkable Regina had now better leverage on the blonde and as nervous as she still was she wanted to test for herself Emma’s resolve.

It had been difficult to see her other self go to a past where she knew the woman was going to suffer immensely. As much as her conscious mind knew that it was something that needed to be done she had had the thought of being selfish seconds before The Queen crossed realms once again. It probably had been for the best that said woman had seemed to read her mind just before crossing, a tired look clouding The Queen’s eyes for a second as she disappeared inside the vortex. Maybe that had been the reason why when Emma had tried to kiss her after they had talked with Henry she had felt naked, vulnerable. Everything was still fresh on her mind; the memories her other self had acquired and lost seemed to swirl inside her head over and over again making her feel tired and excited at the same time while Emma had tried to make a move.

“If you want” Regina finally mumbled, recalling that the younger woman had asked her a question “I will pay and then…”

“I will be the one who pays” Emma replied with a stubborn look on her eyes making Regina recall the woman she had first met. “I invited you after all” Emma added with an apologetic smile as she turned to the waitress who had been waiting for them with open and somewhat terrified eyes “The check please”

Regina refrained herself to leave in that very moment without Emma when a few more citizens entered in the place with avid looks as they tried to spot them. Groaning and already thinking on asking around until someone admitted who had been the one to tell the whole city where they were going to be she turned and grabbed Emma’s arm making them disappear in the middle of a purple mist leaving behind an astonished waitress and the rest of the paparazzi wannabes.

* * *

 

Emma coughed a little when the mist cleared, leaving them in the middle of Regina’s living room.

“You could have warned me” She complained as she stretched, the fabric of the red blouse she was wearing moving against her body making Regina lose her train of thoughts for a moment as she turned towards Emma, ready to reply to the blonde woman.

“I thought that since both of us wanted to leave there was no point on telling you something obvious” She tried after a few more silent seconds in where she looked at everything but Emma’s smile. Maybe The Queen had made some spell on Emma because Regina didn’t remember the woman being like that before.

Emma chuckled when she saw how Regina’s eyes darkened for a second as she tried to appear nonchalant. Regina’s magic was making her feel just like The Queen’s magic had made her feel whenever the other version of Regina had tried to tease her. Small tingles traveled through her body and for a moment she pondered on kissing Regina and talking later, much much later. But as the last remains of magic disappeared and drifted through the air the blonde regained her conscious mind and took a step backwards, suddenly realizing that she had moved steadily closer to Regina until both of them had been millimeters away, their heavy breathings mixing while the brunette’s eyes jumped between Emma’s eyes and pink lips.

“I’m sorry” Emma muttered “I didn’t want to do that; I know you wanted to talk”

Regina stared blankly at her for a few seconds before nodding reluctantly as she lowered her hands who had been inches away from touching Emma’s arms just before the blonde woman realized what they were doing.

“Yes, I want to do it” The brunette woman replied.

“You probably want to warn me” Emma said with a soft smile playing on her lips as the nervousness returned “Or just told me that you don’t want to rush anything”

“True” Regina replied.

“Well… then I tell you that we can go as slow as you want” The blonde said with a determined look on her eyes and this time Regina found herself smiling quickly at the stubborn rictus Emma had in her face, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. “I tell you that… even if I think The Queen tricked us a little we are the ones here now” Emma glanced at Regina’s chest for a second before resuming her speech “So I don’t know….”

Regina laughed and shook her head, a part of The Queen’s mind seeping inside her own as a trace of mischief made her smile.

“Miss Swan” Regina finally said “You are an idiot”

And with that the brunette kissed Emma not leaving anything back and just letting herself feel the way Emma’s body relaxed against hers without any care in the world.

“But” The brunette panted distancing herself from Emma’s lips for a second “You are my idiot”

And so, even if they still needed to talk and probably take care of the amount of curios citizens that were going to try to know by them if they were truly together in a couple of hours Regina caressed Emma’s back while she tried desperately to take the blouse off of said woman’s body. Everything could wait for a little more.

* * *

 

_The Queen exhaled as she opened her eyes, dark green irises looking back at her for a moment before she realized where she was._

_“Quite an interesting dream” She mussed with a curious smirk as she fell asleep once again._


End file.
